Un Gato Contra un Fantasma 2
by Captain leon
Summary: fanfic basado en el guion de 1990 que debia ser la continuacion de la pelicula Beetlejuice: Beetlejuice Goes Hawaiian


**Aclaración previa**: Jonathan Gems (contratado por Tim Burton) escribió en 1990 el guion de la secuela para la película BEETLEJUICE. Esta segunda película (Beetlejuice Goes Hawaiian) jamás fue realizada. Este fanfic, es sólo eso un fanfic y no trata de infringir los derechos del señor Gems Jonathan. El fanfic presente se basa en el resumen del guion y la pagina web: clases de chicas gato.

UN GATO CONTRA UN FANTASMA 2

No se veía nada salvo un destello de luz que provenía de un objeto esférico. No era una esfera perfecta, parecía más bien un ojo medio digerido que pulsaba cada un par de segundos. El ojo fue tomado por un par de manos chamuscadas por el fuego, las cuales con gentileza la llevaron al pecho de la silueta de lo que parecía ser una mujer.

- no te preocupes, eres mío y sólo mío – decía una mujer curvilínea (fantasma) con el cuerpo completamente quemado…

Un crucero pequeño va remontando las olas bajo un cielo completamente despejado y se acerca al puerto de una isla tropical.

- Bienvenidos a la isla Hawaiana de Kanooka damas y caballeros, el capitán les desea una agradable estadía en el lugar – se oyó por el altoparlante del crucero cuando este arribó al puerto isleño.

Pocos turistas bajaron de la nave, todos ellos vestían los típicos trajes hawaianos para turistas con excepción de una joven pareja: un par de niños que vestían ropajes negros y que al parecer eran inmunes al calor omnipresente del lugar. La niña vestía un vestido gótico con falda corta y el niño algo más casual, pero igual de color oscuro. Al parecer el muchacho tenía dolor de estomago y la chica le ayudaba a caminar.

- ¿ya te sientes mejor Percy? – pregunto preocupada Lydia.

- ufff, no estoy acostumbrado a viajar por altamar, el mareo y algo que de seguro comí me cayeron muy mal, cuando fui al baño fue como si pasara una roca – se quejaba Percy, que por fortuna no se había olvidado ocultar sus orejas y cola (él es un Chico Gato – ver fanfic: un gato contra un fantasma).

Al final llegaron al único hotel de la isla, al parecer el lugar no tenía mucho desarrollo turístico. El hotel era pintoresco con la típica decoración isleña del lugar, tanto Charles como Delia se veían muy entusiasmados mientras se registraban con el administrador.

- me pregunto porque se verán tan contentos Lydia.

- no lo sé Percy, pero si se ven así de animados, significa que no es algo bueno.

Los Deetz tomaron un cuarto con dos camas (pese a que estaban casados) y tanto Lydia como Percy tenían sus propios cuartos con vista a la playa.

Al anochecer los Deetz disfrutaron de una cena deliciosa con manjares propios del lugar, Percy estaba encantado con la variedad de comida marina local (bueno él es un catboy). Los adultos aprovecharon la ocasión para hacerles conocer a los chicos que planeaban construir un complejo turístico en el lugar.

- "Paraiso Deetz", ese será el nombre, que opinan chicos – les dijo sonriente Charles.

Eh, no lo sé, supongo que un centro turístico traerá algo de economía al lugar – opinó Lydia, mientras miraba a Percy, el cual no veía que algo malo podía traer esa idea.

- y dime, seguro decoraras el lugar con elementos autóctonos – preguntó Lydia temiendo la respuesta.

- claro que no tonta, digo tontita – se corrigió al mirar a Charles – es obvio que la decoración estará encargada por tu querida mami.

- tú no eres mi "querida mami" Delia – le dijo Lydia.

Sabía que había cometido un error y que pronto le llegaría el reproche de su padre, pero en ese entonces trajeron la "sopa de aleta de tiburón". Lydia no se sentía cómoda con el plato y les explico a sus padres el porqué ella estaba en contra de comer algo que contribuía al exterminio sistemático y brutal de los escualos. Con esto tuvo la excusa perfecta para retirarse de la mesa y dirigirse a su habitación, sin antes claro está, de asegurarle a Percy que él podía comer tranquilamente la sopa.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos salieron a pasear muy temprano por la playa, esto debido a que de esta forma evitaban que los Deetz quisieran imponerle ridículos trajes a su hija.

- mmm, Lydia… debiste haber probado la sopa de aleta de tiburón, estaba deliciosa… - se animó a decir Percy un tanto nervioso.

Lydia suspiro y luego dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa a Percy le dijo – Mira Percy, me alegro que te haya gustado la sopa, simplemente no creo que yo podría disfrutarla, en ningún momento pienses que estoy enojada contigo o que te este juzgando.

Ya tranquilo Percy y Lydia con los dedos meñique entrelazados fueron a explorar la isla. El tamaño de la isla los engaño, era más grande de lo que sospecharon en un principio y al final llegaron a un claro de la vegetación tropical en la cual se hallaban varias cabezas esculpidas sobre la arena.

- no puede ser – exclamó Lydia, con los ojos muy abiertos – estas cabezas esculpidas son iguales a las de la isla de Pascua, pero eso es imposible, la isla de Pascua se encuentra en el océano Pacifico Sur y pertenece a Chile, mientras nosotros estamos en el hemisferio norte. Las únicas cabezas esculpidas de gran tamaño que conozco tan al norte son las cabezas olmecas en México, no entiendo nada…

- Nya, eres súper Lydia, yo no sabía eso, si que eres súper inteligente.

Lydia le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, cuando vio que un isleño se aproximaba. Era un hombre delgado y nervudo con una barba corta, parecía tan anciano que a los chicos les sorprendió la manera grácil y calmada con la que caminaba.

- Ju ju ju, disculpen que los haya asustado, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, realmente eres lista, pero disculpa no me he presentado yo soy Maui y soy el chaman de la isla.

- mucho gusto, este es mi amigo Percy y yo me llamo Lydia.

- sabes mucho sobre la isla de Pascua, pero si observas con atención veras que nuestras cabezas son diferentes…

Lydia, observo más detenidamente las cabezas esculpidas, se dirigió a una y pudo observar que a diferencia de las cabezas de la isla de Pascua, las cabezas de la isla de Kanooka tenían una nariz más bulbosa.

- Entonces, ¿usted también sabe magia? – preguntó Percy.

- sí, soy el último chaman no sólo de las Kanooka, sino de las islas – dijo el hombre con expresión triste.

- Hotdog no puedo creerlo – dijo Percy feliz de encontrar a un chaman.

- ¿el último? – preguntó Lydia.

- así es, ninguno de los jóvenes de la isla tiene el poder mágico como para sucederme, tampoco hombre o mujer alguno en las otras islas posee tal poder – el hombre miró a los muchachos con pena, pero luego entrecerró los ojos y observo con más detenimiento a los niños.

- veo que ustedes tiene poder mágico recorriendo sus cuerpos.

- sí, Lydia tiene poderes mágicos, ella puede ver el aura de las personas y otras cosas como arboles, para ver si son buenos o malos, puede comunicarse con fantasmas, sabe leer las cartas del tarot a la perfección – enumeró Percy completamente feliz, mientras dejaba al descubierto sus orejas y cola.

- ju ju ju ya veo – reía Maui, quien al parecer no se hallaba sorprendido al ver a Percy, el Chico Gato, sino más bien complacido. El chaman tomo las manos de Lydia, y le dijo si quería que él le enseñase magia, con lo que Lydia gustosa aceptó. Maui le dijo a los chicos que la magia de las islas era especialmente poderosa ya que todas ellas provenían de un pilar de magma que venía directamente del centro de la tierra, que a diferencia del resto de los continentes e islas del planeta que emergieron de los océanos por el choque de placas tectónicas, las islas de Hawái, surgieron por dicho pilar de magma. La magia de la isla no era muy variada pero el chaman le enseñaría a Lydia "Tsunami Mágico", un poder mágico superior debido a que el hombre se encontraba muy enfermo y de seguro no tendría tiempo de enseñarle otros aspectos más básicos de la magia.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando los chicos se despidieron de Maui y se dirigieron al hotel. Al llegar a este se encontraron con que al frente del lugar se hallaba una multitud nada contenta.

- ¡que se vayan los foráneos!

- ¡mueran los norteamericanos!

- ¡abajo el capitalismo y el materialismo!

- ¡largo de aquí Deetzs!

Percy se dirigió a la parte de atrás del hotel y cargando a Lydia con ambas manos, dio un gran salto sobre la verja metálica del hotel y aterrizó suavemente en el piso. Los chicos se dirigieron al interior del hotel y descubrieron que los Deetz fueron a la radio local y anunciaron públicamente sus planes de construir el complejo turístico. Al principio los chicos no vieron ningún problema con el complejo turístico, pero cuando conocieron a Maui, este les explicó el porqué de no promocionar la isla con las cabezas esculpidas. Resulta que si la isla daba a conocer al mundo las cabezas pétreas, la isla sería invadida por hordas de turistas que de seguro destruirían el ecosistema del lugar.

- ¿Qué haremos Lydia?

- no lo sé, pero no podemos permitir que papá y Delia construyan aquí su centro turístico, esta isla es la única de Hawái, que se salvó de la destrucción por la importación de especies ajenas al lugar, si se realizara la idea de construir el complejo, el desastre sería comparable a lo que pasó en Australia, todo un desastre.

- ¿y quiénes son todos esos tipos?

- la mayoría son isleños, pero los jóvenes se autodenominan "beatnicks", eso es raro, los beats eran personas que estaban en contra del materialismo y se les llamaba beatnicks de forma despectiva para indicar gente holgazán que utilizaba métodos violentos, esas personas y su filosofía fueron absorbidas por otras corrientes como los hippies en los sesentas, es raro que hayan perdurado en esta isla hasta el presente.

- a mi me parece que son sólo un grupo de simples surfistas – señaló Percy.

En No MUNDO, un grupo de antiguos fantasmas hawaianos, hablaban con una fantasma, esta tenía la forma de una mujer con el cuerpo quemado.

- no, no les daré a Beetlejuice, su cuerpo aun se está regenerando, y aunque estuviese completamente regenerado no se los entregaría, ahora váyanse – les amenazo la fantasma…

Al otro día, los chicos fueron a hablar con los beatnicks luego de que los intentos de Lydia y Percy por convencer a los Deetz fuesen infructuosos. El líder de los beatnicks un apuesto surfista bronceado llamado Kimo, resultó ser un imbécil de primera y le dijo a Lydia que si sus padres construían el complejo turístico, el llamaría a la población para quemar el lugar.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente para los dos muchachos entre la construcción del complejo, las protestas lideradas por Kimo y el entrenamiento de Maui.

Luego de una de las sesiones de entrenamiento de Maui, los chicos notaron un gran bullicio al acercarse al lugar de la construcción del complejo turístico y se apresuraron a entrar.

- Delia que es lo que sucede – preguntó Lydia a su madrastra.

- esos imbéciles surfistas trataron de secuestrar a tu padre, pero luego ellos y su líder un tal Kimo, fueron arrestados.

- papá está bien – volvió a preguntar Lydia nerviosa.

- si él está bien.

Percy abrazó a Lydia para consolarla y la alejo de la construcción que al parecer fue presa del fuego...

- LIBRE, LIBRE DE ESA APESTOSA MUJER – gritó Beetlejuice con fuerza.

- no olvides tu promesa beetlejuice – dijo uno de los fantasmas hawaianos - debes expulsar a esos humanos de nuestra isla.

- ja, claro que lo hare, pero no lo hare por ustedes, sino que tengo asuntos pendientes con cierta niña molesta y su gato – les siseo el fantasma blanquiverde y entonces se trago a los fantasmas hawaianos y los gritos apagados de estos surgían de la tráquea del fantasma y se desplazaban hacia su estomago…

El hecho de que Beetlejuice surgiera de su ojo parcialmente digerido, implicaba una serie de problemas, primero ya no disponía de los poderes grandiosos que antes poseía, segundo regenerarse por una parte tan pequeña como su ojo implicaba que su magia fuese inestable, si se atreviese a usar su magia en toda su capacidad podría resultar aterrador pero el efecto sólo duraría un momento. Tendría que planificar bien su venganza pero no disponía del tiempo suficiente debido a que podría buscarla ese fantasma quemado y ella tenía poder sobre él debido a que lo había salvado, pero claro, aún le quedaban algunos sucios trucos en la bolsa…

Kimo y sus rufianes fueron liberados y cuando Kimo se dirigía a su casa, Beetlejuice se apareció ante él e introduciéndose en su boca se posesiono de su cuerpo. El plan inicial de Beetlejuice era seducir a Lydia, pero esto lo dio por descontado debido a que Lydia podría descubrirlo al ver su aura, y su gato también podía hacer algo similar, además no tenía tiempo, así que opto por lo más fácil, le daría a Lydia una poción que le haría enamorarse de él y al mismo tiempo odiar a su maldito gato. Una vez casado con Lydia, las barreras del mundo y no mundo no serian limitantes para él.

- disculpa, puedo hablar contigo un momento – le dijo a Lydia un Kimo poseído.

- no tengo nada que hablar contigo – le cortó Lydia, y se levanto del asiento y se aprestaba a dirigirse al complejo turístico que ya casi estaba terminado (no había transcurrido tanto tiempo, pero ya saben la manía de los Deetz de apresurar las cosas)

- se que no merezco que siquiera me dirijas la palabra, pero solo vine a decirte que estando arrestado vi lo mal de mis acciones y sólo vine a disculparme, aunque no me escuches tenía que decirlo, por favor te pido que me perdones, es horrible ir contra todo lo que creía antes, mis amigos ahora me odian y soy un paria en toda la isla…

Lydia se volvió y mirando seria a Kimo aceptó sus disculpas, pero le recalcó que aunque él se disculpase, no esperase un trato diferente por parte de Lydia que el actual y se dirigió con paso decidido al hotel.

- maldita niñata, resulto más complicada que lo que supuse, que pasa con las niñas de hoy en día ¿Dónde quedo la simpleza de la vida y la superficialidad?

Hora del plan "B", el fantasma se infiltro en el hotel y colocó en el jarro de Lydia la poción, ahora todo seria esperar un poco…

A la mañana siguiente Lydia se tomo una ducha y luego de cambiarse un nuevo conjunto de ropa gótica tomo algo de jugo, todo parecía estar bien pero luego notó que el trató de Percy hacia su persona era algo frio. En realidad Percy seguía igual de amable con Lydia pero la poción hacia que la realidad que experimentase Lydia se distorsionase.

Al asistir al entrenamiento de Maui, las cosas empeoraron porque Lydia sintió que Percy no apreciaba en lo más mínimo sus esfuerzos para tratar de dominar el tsunami mágico que el chaman trataba de enseñarle, por lo que le dijo a Percy que ella sola iría al hotel y que no necesitaba de que él la acompañase.

Percy al dirigirse triste y confundido al hotel, vio como Lydia hablaba con Kimo de forma muy animada.

- Lydia, que haces con este sujeto.

- Percy, te dije que me dejases sola, además yo puedo hablar con quien quiera así que vete.

- como quiere que me vaya, no puedo dejarte con este sujeto ¿es que acaso no te acuerdas lo que hizo?

- no volveré a repetírtelo Percy, vete de una vez, sólo eres un gato entrometido o acaso esperabas que algo más sucediese entre nosotros.

Las palabras de Lydia golpearon con fuerza a Percy que sintió como una corriente desagradable le tocaba el rostro y el pecho al mismo tiempo, y sin poder controlar sus acciones se dio vuelta y se dirigió corriendo hacia la espesura de la isla.

Lydia compuso una cara de pena que hizo que Beetlejuice se preocupara.

- maldición, la chica es muy fuerte, aun siente algo por el gato, si no me apresuro, todo mi plan se irá al tacho. Querida que te parece si me presentas a tus padres…

Beetlejuice le dio otra poción a Lydia y ahora con las defensas bajas de la chica, Beetlejuice se deshizo del cuerpo de Kimo y se disfrazó de un joven acaudalado petrolero, y con Lydia se dirigió al interior del hotel.

Beetlejuice se sorprendió al ver lo fácil que todo estaba resultando, no esperaba que los Deetz fuesen tan miserables al aceptar de inmediato que su hija se casase con ese joven apuesto y además multimillonario petrolero, y es que la boda se concertó ¡para la noche siguiente! (malditos Deetz)

- Lydia, Lydia… - sollozaba sin consuelo Percy, que sin importarle nada no ocultaba sus orejas y cola. Cada sollozo era entrecortado debido al llanto que quería salir de su pecho mientras con una mano trataba de sostener con fuerza la otra como si esta fuese Lydia y él no estuviese dispuesto a dejarla ir.

- ¿Percy, que te ocurrió? – pregunto Maui, quien casualmente pasaba por el lugar.

- es Lydia – le dijo Percy hipando, le explico la situación a Maui y este se quedo pensativo.

- no creo que la Lydia que conozco pudiese decir eso, no crees que algo extraño este pasando. Lo mejor es que hables con ella y trates de poner en claro las cosas.

Percy escucho con atención las palabras del anciano y decidió que él tenía razón, se dirigió al hotel y escucho petardos detonando a la distancia.

- ¡la inauguración del hotel!, es esta noche como pudo olvidárseme – pensó Percy y corrió presuroso al lugar.

Cuando llego, el caos se estaba desatando, Beetlejuice había perdido el control de su poder y una horda de monstruos fantasmales le acompañaba: Hipnoides, que eran fantasmas sin cabeza y que tragaban espaguetis desde su cuello; esqueletos reanimados de dinosaurios (traídos por Delia); mujeres cactus; esculturas diversas de Delia; y lo más impresionante de todo las cabezas pétreas de la isla eran en realidad gigantes enterrados.

- Percy – gritó Lydia - menos mal que estas aquí.

- ¿Qué sucedió Lydia? Ese es Beetlejuice, pensé que había muerto.

- yo también pensé que había muerto, pero al parecer no sólo está vivo sino que está más poderoso. ¡oh Percy! Lo siento tanto, no quería decirte esas cosas pero no tenía el control de mi misma.

Un fuerte golpe de uno de los gigantes retumbo en el lugar y los dos niños se refugiaron en un lugar más seguro.

- Beetlejuice, hizo que ingiriera una poción para odiarte y para enamorarme de él, quien estaba poseyendo en ese entonces el cuerpo de Kimo – explicó apresuradamente Lydia.

- si hay alguien que debe disculparse ese seria yo – dijo seriamente Percy – con "Percibir Maldad" debía haber descubierto que había algo raro en Kimo, pero estúpidamente hui del lugar.

- perdóname Percy – rogó Lydia.

- ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar Lydia, ahora tenemos que detener a Beetlejuice – le dijo Percy mirando a la muchacha directamente a los ojos, en su mirada no había ningún rastro de rencor.

- gracias… pero ahora decir el nombre de Beetlejuice tres veces ya no funciona, Kimo una vez vuelto en sí estuvo a punto de gritar su "nuevo nombre" pero Beetlejuice, lo incinero en el acto.

- ¿tienes idea de que pudo decir?

- ni idea, él solo dijo "shallow" y luego murió de una forma horrible, no logro terminar de decir el nombre.

- ¿Cómo te liberaste del hechizo de Beetlejuice?

- fue difícil, pero justo antes de que aceptase ser su esposa, recobre los sentidos, empecé a gritar el nombre de Beetlejuice varias veces pero nada pasó. Entonces el fantasma se puso furioso y gritando se quito el esmoquin mientras gritaba que ya había hecho la digestión de los fantasmas de la isla y se transformó en "Juicifer", luego convocó a su horda de monstruos.

Un rugido se acercaba donde ellos y decidieron moverse e ir a buscar refugio en otro lugar. El caos era total, tanto turistas como lugareños huían de los monstruos que Beetlejuice convocó. Los beatnicks trataron de huir en grupo pero Beetlejuice transformado en una aberración gigante, abrió sus fauces de dientes largos y afilados y se tragó al grupo de surfistas de un solo bocado.

- que haremos que haremos – decía Lydia mientras daba saltitos nerviosos por el miedo.

- tranquilízate Lydia, te aseguro que sin importar que, YO TE PROTEGERÉ, protegeré tu vida con la mía de ser necesario – le agarró Percy por los brazos y la miro fijamente a los ojos – además, aun no consigo que tomes esa sopa de tiburón – le dijo sonriendo de forma cálida.

Lydia se tranquilizo y luego de bajar la mirada por unos segundos, volvió a mirar a Percy con resolución, directamente a los ojos.

- Percy voy a convocar "Tsunami Mágico", estoy segura que esta vez podre hacerlo.

- te daré algo de tiempo.

- no te atrevas, no te atrevas a morirte Percy, por favor no te atrevas…

- ninguno morirá, eso te lo juro… - y Percy se dirigió al frente del hotel, mientras Lydia se dirigía a la playa.

Un hipnoide corría directamente hacia Percy y este gritó: BALON, e inmediatamente después el Chico Gato se enrollo y como si fuese un balón se dirigió contra el fantasma. El hipnoide al ser alcanzado fue mandado directamente a No Mundo.

Lydia llego a la playa y se preparo para convocar la magia que le enseño Maui. Separó sus piernas y enderezó su columna en una pose igual a la de un karateca. Tenía que conectarse con las fuerzas de la madre tierra para lograrlo, y nada paso…

Un grito salió de la garganta de Percy: COLA EXTENSIBLE, y la cola de Percy se alargó y sostuvo la cabellera de una de las mujeres cactus, al no poder chocar con BALON contra un fantasma cubierto de púas, decidió sujetarla con su cola por el cabello y la arrojó lejos del lugar.

- concéntrate Lydia – se dijo a sí misma, tienes que sentir la fuerza de la madre tierra. Entonces en su mente apareció la figura de un gigantesco felino y después la figura de la madre fallecida de Lydia…

El esqueleto enorme de un dinosaurio se disponía a aplastar a Percy cuando este gritó GRAVEDAD y la mole de huesos se desplomó al suelo.

Corrientes de energía mágica envolvían a Lydia como si se tratase de un tornado en miniatura, el cabello de Lydia se elevó desafiando la gravedad y con potente voz conjuro el hechizo.

Tres gigantes rodearon a Percy y en un susurro dijo para sí mismo INVISIBILIDAD y los gigantes le perdieron de vista, Percy estaba tan cansado por utilizar tanta magia, pero su amor por Lydia le impulsaba a seguir adelante, pero en ese entonces una de las esculturas de Delia saltó al vacio tratando de aplastar a un turista que huía y este se libró por poco, pero alcanzó a Percy y lo mandó volando unos cinco metros del lugar…

- Lydia… creo que no podre disfrutar de esa maravillosa sopa contigo…

Las luces del amanecer se asomaban por el horizonte y mostraban como este se elevaba misteriosamente y que además, ¡se acercaba!

El horizonte se acercaba una velocidad endemoniadamente brutal mientras un ruido como si proviniese de un motor de avión retumbaba por el lugar. La gigantesca ola golpeó con toda su furia a los monstruos de Beetlejuice y los hizo desaparecer, el mismo Beetlejuice desapareció sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de dar un solo grito.

Luego del bullicio todo quedo en paz, tanto Beetlejuice como sus monstruos fueron exterminados, "Paraiso Deetz" se hallaba en ruinas. La ola gigante había arrasado con todo, curiosamente tanto los isleños como los turistas que habían sobrevivido al ataque previo a la llegada de la ola se hallaban sin daño, pero aun así había varios cadáveres esparcidos por el lugar, los desafortunados que perecieron antes de la intervención del poder de Lydia, también las casas de los isleños y estructuras folclóricas del lugar se hallaban en pie y sin daño, al parecer la ola sólo dañaba a lo que el invocador consideraba su enemigo, sean fantasmas, monstruos o en el caso del hotel estructuras no deseadas.

En medio de las ruinas una cabeza blanquiverde diminuta con alas a los costados trataba de mascullar algo, pero no lo conseguía, entonces unos brazos negros por quemaduras sujetaron la diminuta y extraña cabeza.

- no te escaparas nuevamente, eres mío, eres solo mío, mi amor, mi "Shallowtail" – y la figura de una mujer chamuscada desapareció con la cabeza…

Lydia caminaba dificultosamente por el lugar gritando el nombre de su amigo sin obtener respuesta, entonces uno de sus pies chocó con el cuerpo de un gato negro que yacía inerte en el suelo.

- Percy, Percy… - empezó a llorar Lydia mientras sujetaba con fuerza contra su pecho el cadáver de su amigo y le cubría de besos y lagrimas.

- Lydia? – se escucho una voz y la chica miro al lado y vio a los Deetz que la miraban con atención.

- Lydia? – se volvió a escuchar la voz y entonces la joven miro al otro lado y vio como Percy la miraba de forma preocupada y luego dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - ya sabes, MULTIPLES ALMAS, aun me quedan ocho vidas…

- ¡Percy! – gritó Lydia y corrió con prisa hacia Percy y al estar a su alcance le abrazó con fuerza. El cuerpo inerte del gato Percy había desaparecido.

- Percy, creí que, creí que… - trataba de hablar Lydia, pero Percy no la dejo continuar por que la beso en los labios.

Los ojos de Lydia se abrieron pero luego los entrecerró y correspondió el beso de su amigo. Ante toda la desolación en el lugar los cuerpos de Lydia y Percy se erigían como torres altas de acero e incólumes. Como si la torre Eiffel y la torre de Tokio se hallasen la una junto a la otra.

Ambos amigos se separaron brevemente y volvieron a besarse nuevamente…

FIN


End file.
